is it a date or not?
by Lovetwilight1234
Summary: I have never gone to this much trouble to go to the movies but its beck he is different to all the other boys I went out with and he isn't like andrè.Andrè is more of a brother but beck is more of a friend we aren t as close but still have a bff friendship. !bori!


**Please forgive me guys if this is terrible I did it on my iPod**

Summary: I have never gone to this much trouble to go to the movies but its beck he is different to all the other boys I went out with and he isn't like andrè.Andrè is more of a brother but beck is more of a friend we aren`t as close but still have a bff friendship. Everybody has plans apart from tori and beck first they go to the movies. The next weekend they have ice-cream. The next weekend jade and beck break up. Why? When? How? All the answers for that is in this story

TPOV

I was working on one of when my projects when my phone started to ring, I checked the caller and it was beck, so I press the accept button "hey beck!" I greeted "hey tori" he replied "what's up" I asked "nothing much, I was just wondering if you were free this weekend because everyone else is got something on." He answered "oh so I'm your last choice ha? Why didn't you choose me first ha?"I joked knowing he would take it seriously "NO! That's not what I meant I ju-"he shuttered "calm down I'm just playing with ya" I said trying to hold back a laugh but failed. "That wasn't funny tori Vega I was really freaking out" he answered "Ohhhh is Beckett getting scared?" I said in the babiest voice that I could do. "No Victoria Vega" he said in the manliest voice. I just burst out laughing "ha ha now are you or not" he asked "yeah I am "I answered "cool we can catch a movie or something" he suggested "yeah I'll bring my net" I joked he chuckled and said "bye tori" "bye" I pressed the end button and threw my phone to the side.

The next day

I woke up at 7:00 and just lay in bed staring at the wall until it was 8:00 I got up and brushed my teeth. After I finished brushing my teeth I went to my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I ended up with my one shoulder white French top and skinny jeans with my white suede pumps (**I got her top bag and shoes on my profile**) I curled my hair and left it out. I put some blush on and a little bit of light pink lip gloss and mascara. I looked in the full length mirror turned around a couple times. After a few minutes I was finally satisfied I grabbed my phone and put it in my jimmy choo white handbag my aunty bought me and I walked out the door. Becks place wasn't too far from home so I walked. I have never gone to this much trouble to go to the movies but its beck he is different to all the other boys I went out with and he isn't like andrè.Andrè is more of a brother but beck is more of a friend we aren`t as close but still have a bff friendship. Finally I got to becks place and knocked on his RV door.3 seconds later beck opened the door in red skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt. "Hey beck" I greeted "hey tor wow you look… nice" he commented "thanks same with you" I replied "thanks come in" he gestured me to come in. His place looked cleaner than the last time I came here. "Sit down" he gestured me to sit on his couch. He went to where his bed is and grabbed his laptop and came to sit next to me "so what is on the agenda for today?" I asked I really didn't care what we did all I want to do is be with beck _stop it tori he has jade!_ I mentally slapped myself "well I thought we could see the three stooges and then I realised its Andre's birthday next week soooo I was hoping you could help me choose a present for him?" he asked "yeah of course I can help" I answered "anyway I thought maybe we can watch the 10:30 movie then go shopping or catch the 6:00 movie and shop before the movie. What do you think?" he said showing the times on his laptop. "I think we should watch the 6:00 one" I suggested. I just wanted to make it at night so it's like a date _again tori stop he has jade! _"Ok umm have you had breakfast yet?" "No actually I haven't" so he got up and walked to his mini kitchen and started to make pancakes. "YUM! That smells so good beck I walked up to his small table and sat on one stool. He cooked about 6 pancakes. "Can you get 2 plates from the top cupboard above the sink please tori?" beck asked "sure "I got up and went to the cupboard and brought out 2 normal sized plates. I put them on the table and sat back down. I ate 2 pancakes and beck ate 3. After I won the fight about who should wash the dishes beck went said bye to his parents. When I finished washing the dishes beck had just opened the door "perfect timing I just finished washing the dishes" I said "cool. You ready to go?" he asked. I grabbed my bag and went out the door


End file.
